So Much For My Happy Ending
by acaramara
Summary: Drew asked May out. What happens when May sees him at the bus stop with anther girl? Will she be able to trust him again? rated T for later chapters
1. The betrayal

**So Much For My Happy Ending**

**Chapt One**

**Wuz up. Sorry it took so long to write another story. I was very busy with school and stuff.**

**I wrote this story from a song 'Always Been Your Girl'. Enjoy peoples. Toddles.**

May was walking and talking with Misty and Dawn. They had just left school.

"So, did you say yes yet?" Misty asked.

"I told you to stop asking. And if you really want to know I didn't give him an answer yet. I just don't think Drew's my type. Now, do you want to go to the mall?" May asked.

"May sweetie this is me. Do I ever say no to the mall? Its like in a girls nature to want to go to the mall. Plus, I need to get a new outfit for school." Misty stated.

"You just bought one yesterday." she replied.

"Yeah I know but I don't like it anymore."

"Cause Ash dosen't like it." Dawn said.

"Shut up and lets just go." Misty said very annoyed. They walked to the mall and shopped until they couldn't carry anything els. After they went to May's house and tried on each others clothes.

"Wow May you look great in that. You should so wear it when you go on your date with Drew." Dawn said.

"Thanks and I don't even know if I'm going yet-" May answered as her cell phone rang.

"Hello Drew."

"Hey May", Drew said,"Do I get my answer yet?"

"Drew I told you I don't know yet. I still have to think about it." May replied.

"May, you've had hours to think about it."

"OK then. I will go out with you." May's friends laughed.

"What was that?" Drew asked.

"Oh just Misty and Dawn.", she replied, "Well see you tomorrow. Bye" she hung up before he could say anything els.

"Did I just do that?" May asked herself.

"Heck yeah. Its about time you realized you like him." Dawn said.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" May yelled.

"So thats why you guys are going on a date." Misty stated.

"True. Its getting late. We should go to sleep." May suggested. Misty and Dawn just eyed her.

"OK night guys." Misty said breaking the silence. She and Dawn walked to the guest room.

"Night guys" May said. She got in her bed._ 'Why do I deny liking him. I really do like him alot.'_ May thought. She quickly went to sleep.

The next day May woke up first. She looked at the clock. It was 7 o'clock. She went to go wake up Misty and Dawn.

"Mist, Dawn wake up it's time for school.", May tried to wake them up, "GUYS WAKE UP NOW!" May yelled. They jumped up.

"What. What is it." Misty said still half sleep.

"Its time for school." May said. They soon were dressed and ready to go. They grabbed breakfast bars and walked out the door. As they walked, They were talking to May about her date the next day.

"And speaking of Drew isn't that him at the bus stop?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah it is but what is he doing?" May relied. She took a closer look. There he was. But he wasn't alone. He was with another girl. Kissing the other girl.


	2. Trust Lost

**So Much For My Happy Ending**

**Chapt 2**

May couldn't believe it. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But it was all real.

"Pinch me. I must be dreaming." Dawn said. Misty pinched her. "Ow! I didn't really mean pinch me Mist."

"Hey May, are you OK?" Misty asked ignoring Dawn.

"DO I LOOK OK!! DREW IS STANDING RIGHT THERE KISSING ANOTHER GIRL AND YOU ASK ME IF I'M OK!!!!" May yelled. Drew who was surprised at the yelling turned around to see May standing there yelling at her friends.

"Well excuse me if I was asking a simple yes or no question." Misty replied.

"Shut it you two. I think you got his attention." Dawn said trying to stop the bickering. Misty and May turned to look.

"Well I don't want anything to do with him. I'm just going to wait at the bus stop like I did before Drew asked me out." May said simply. She walked up to the stop sign and leaned against it ignoring Drew. But Misty and Dawn didn't.

"Hey Drew we need to talk to your little friend for a minute" Dawn said grabbing the girl and trying not to yell at him.

" Whatev'.Hey May, when should I pick you up." Drew asked.

"Lets see. Half past never would do." May said sarcastically.

"Excuse me." Drew said surprised at what May said.

"Why don't you take out your little girlfriend over there." May said.

"Who her? She's not my girlfriend." Drew lied.

"Oh really! From what I just saw she looked like it! And for all I care you can cheat on her with some other girl! I don't ever want speak to you ever again! Got it!" May yelled. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt like beating the heck out of Drew. But for some reason she didn't.

_With Misty and Dawn_

"Hey um.. .um... What your name?" Misty asked.

"Scarlett." she said.

"Scarlett. Nice name. I've got a few questions to ask you. Is that OK with you? It is good cause I'm asking anyway." ,Misty started, "Did you know that Drew was going to go out with another girl?"

"No but..Wait what! He's going out with.." Scarlett started.

"Was going to go out with anther girl." Dawn put in.

"Whatever." Scarlett replied. She was to mad to say anything els. The three of them walked over to May and Drew.

"May just listen to me.." Drew tried to talk.

"Why do I need to listen to you? You would probably just tell me another lie. So why waist my time." May said.

"Hey May." Misty greeted her friend.

"Hey Mist" May replied back.

"What the hell is wrong with you Drew!" ,Dawn yelled, "Did you not just ask May out yesterday! And here you are kissing another girl! How dense can a person be! I mean come the hell on Drew you obviously can't get any stupider!" Just then Misty put Drew in a headlock.

"I swear to God Drew, if you ever come near May again I will beat the heck out of you! Got it!" Misty yelled. The bus came. Kids were looking out the windows at Misty yelling at Drew and that he was in a headlock. Misty took Drew out of the healock and got on the bus with Dawn.

"I will never trust you agian Drew. Never." May said coldly before she got on the bus. And she didn't.

**Yay me. i'm done. so how did you like it. review and tell. toodles. for now.**


End file.
